Aquired Tastes
by lycan777
Summary: Hermione wants to take a walk on the wild side after, after her life spins out of control. Who knew the Griffyndor had a taste for Slytherin?PPHG/PPGW


**Hey guys im back!in college now finishing up my last two years, im getting more inspired and sounds weird but I'm finding I have more time for my lovely little psychotic ideas **** so, lets get started, shall we?**

**Please enjoy and read and review :) I want all of you to be honest. Contructive criticism makes the heart grow fonder I heard.*laughs maniacally* there are probably a few errors, let me know. Id appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: all rights got to J.K. Rowling and the plot is mine **** .*sighs* I wish I was a unicorn.**

**Summary: Hermione wants to take a walk on the wild side after, after her life spins out of control. Who knew the Griffyndor had a taste for Slytherin?**

**PPHG::PPGW:GWHG, pairing if you don't like it don't read it. :D**

"**Hermione are you sure you want to do this?"**

_**That was just like Ron and Harry always second guessing my abilities .**_

"**of course I am, honestly Ronald i'd be a fool to pass up being Head girl on account of some foul git ." Ron held his head down in shame,and Harry gave Hermione a toothy grin.**

"**come mione,its obvious you and malfoy don't have the best history of being on friendly terms."**

" **and who's fault is that**_**?**_**"**_** today really isn't my day, and giving harry the idea to drop the subject was probably the best move,I cant believe my parents, the day I plan to leave Hogwarts and they hit me with a ton of bricks.**_

_**Six hours earlier****_

"**Hermione, your father and I need to talk to you".**

"**Ok mum," they're weirding me out more than bloody normal. ohh,Merlin please don't let them bring up my happy time. Masturbating is normal,right? How would they know anyways?ughhh or is it the "Hermione, when are you going to get a boyfriend" talk again?ohh Merlin make it quick, they picked a foul time for a talk.**

"**Hermione, first of your father and I love you, and we always will and we know you"ll come to us if you ever need anything right honey?"**

"**Suure,mum." Strange, I guess I was overreacting about the whole masturbating thing. Why are they so damn twitchy?**

" **Hermione what your mum is trying to say is your mother and I are getting a divorce."**

"**Whose horse?" they couldn't have said divorce,ive been reading to many late night chapters of Hogwarts, a history.**

"**A divorce love, its actually in the process of being filed, your mother and I aren't happy and we've found other people to makes us happy and well,"**

"**mum,your already involved with other people?" Hermione could barely stand it.**

"**Yes honey,ive found someone to make me happy. I hope you'll meet her one day."**

"**HER!,MUM YOUR A LESBO?"**

"**Hermione I know this might come as a shock but try to be understanding"**

"**Im done with this conversation,its like the fucking twilight zone.i have to go to the train station I'll be late". **_**End flash back****_

**Harry put his hands up defensively. " im just saying mione,bloody hell."**

"**Well, guess what? I'll just leave the two of you to doubt me some more ,now if you'll excuse needed in the heads compartment."**

" **I fink sheese are-monal" ron said as he stuffed five licorice wands in his mouth.**

"**Women" they both said in unison.**

**Hermione was furious her family was in shambles, and harry and ron would never understand her anger. She had nothing against lesbians, the fact of the matter is her parents were sneaky and sloppy about the whole she kept certain secrets like her fighting death eaters, but that was strictly for the safety of her family. Then again was she hypocritical, for keeping secrets as well? The whole situation made her disgusted, this should not be on her mind for godsakes she was Headgirl,wasn't she?**

**She was very proud when dumbeldore gave her recognition at the great hall before the feast began, she was shocked that Pansy was head girl and wasn't looking forward to working with her this year. Harry and Ron wished her off as they headed to the Gryffindor common room, she could never stay mad at them long, they were like her brothers. They were family, and as much as she didn't want to admit it they were the only people who made her feel better when she was out of sorts.**

**Hermione headed to the heads lavatory ,maybe a little freshening up would do her good.**

**The heads bathroom was silent as could be,or so she thought.**

**She heard harsh breathing,my god it sounding like a student was having a panic attack.**

**She saw the most dumbfounding sight,as she turned the corner. She saw Pansy Parkison and Ginny Weasley in a full on heated makeout session.**

**She gasped but quickly regained herself. Was today the day for the bringer of bad news or what? Not being able to tear her eyes away she continued to watch.**

**The two girls ended the erotic kiss.**

"**did you hear that?" ginny said cautiously,pansy ignored her partner and pulled down her knickers.**

"**oh,no you don't my little fire crying wolf,I want to taste you, our deal, if I was to make Headgirl you'd let me taste you, for how many days?"**

**Pansy smirked at ginny as her cheeks turned beet red .**

" **be quiet someone might hear".**

" **let them hear Ginny Weasley,I want to hear the halls of Hogwarts to hear you scream my name."**

"**pansy, im not sure about this. Your don't even like me,it was all just a stupid bet,a just let me go,I cant believe I did the unbreakeable vow."**

" **I know, I thought you Gryffindors were smart." Pansy said passively as she squeezed a rosey nipple.**

"**stop! Your hurting me!"**

**Pansy green eyes narrowed seriously.**

" **you knows what happened when you play with fire,fire crotch."pansy said seductively as she slid down the length of ginny's body til she stopped at ginny legs which were closed. Laughing, pansy opened her legs wide and blew on her pussy which made ginny jerk.**

"**you get burned,"Pansy smiled devilishly. "sensitive are we?"**

**Pansy teased ginny with one tortuous lick. To her surprise the red head's hips moved up, meeting her tongue,begging for more pressure**

" **ahhhhhhhhhhhh".**

"**Did you like that?"**

"**yesss."' This was news to Hermione. She should leave but she couldn't, she was curious.**

**Pansy opened up ginny's pussy lips and began to lick again and her tongue over ginny's wet folds.**

**Ginny's breath became more short,and consistent. **

"**mhhhm humm on my clit,pansy."**

**Pansy smirked and willing that Weasely was dirty?**

"**ahhh,fuck yeahh. Like that,like pansyyyy,im going to come."**

"**Tell me how much of a slut you are,you fucking whore!"**

**Pansy slid three fingers in her slit, furiously pumping ginny screamed with pleasure****"I'm so fucking hot for you,Pans,im your dirty slut,ohhhhh",ginny moaned. "That's, right, lick my pussy, pans. eat out my dripping cunt"****, as she came closer to her quickly switched postions and laided on her back and placed ginny on top of her.**

" **I want you to fuck my face weasley,ride my tongue and ill do the rest."**

**Ginnys eyes were hazey with pleasure, and she nodded quickly as she placed her pussy on pansys mouth.**

**Hermione never dreamed watching two girls would be so erotic, the way ginny grinded her pussy against pansy's mouth it mad Hermione extremely wet. She watched achingly as pansy's worked her mouth worked furiously on ginnys swollen vagina.**

**Hermione watched pansy slap ginnys ass making her yelp out in pleasure**

**Ginny began to grind her vagina faster on pansy's mouth causing pansy's head to bobb up and down from the intense pressure of the readheads movements.**

" **yes, yes, yes, oh god pansy, yesssssssssssss".**

**Ginny went limp with pleasure as she shakingly got off of pansy's mouth.**

"**Hmmm,that was good weaselbee,very good indeed. you realize that you taste delicious."**

**Ginny looked at pansys mouth and saw the sheen of her cum on pansy's mouth**

" **that look suits you parkison,you should wear it more often". She said curtly as she got up silently and dressed herself quickly. " now stay the fuck out of my sight, your lil bets off".**

" **was that you telling me off," pansy laughed merrily. " who knew the firey red head was a comedian, your mine little weasely,weather you realize or not" pansy said fiercely as she pushed ginny down,making her ass stick up in the air.**

"**That's how I like my girls,ass up" pansy said darkly**

" **let me go Parkison",ginny said panicking .**

**She tried to get up but her body wouldn't allow her to.**

"**no use trying weasely, I used the able body- imperious curse, it allows me to control your movements and you don't move until you finish every act I please. So get comfortable where going to be here a while".Pansy said evily as she conjured up a magical strapon.**

**Hermione had seen enough,she saw pansy tounging ginnys arsehole and she had to leave.**

**Hermione was shaking, she was officially a peeping tom.**

**She should've helped ginny, but the pervert in her continued to watch**

**She loved to ginny pale skin turnin g a flushed color,she had to admit, otherwise she wouldn't have stayed and fingered herself.**

**God why was she so vulgar today?**

**Must have been some of the sexual acts she witnessed,they were wearing on her.**

**And she wasn't so sure for the best.**

**All the things she wished pansy was doing to , hold on,was she actually having a wet daydream about pansy?**

**God she needed a cold shower and fast.**

**A/N****: alright what did you guys think? Im not got at smut but I tried my best! Was it lemony enough for ya? Read and review!**


End file.
